


Updates!

by callithemuse



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Stuff about me, Will add more when necessary!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callithemuse/pseuds/callithemuse
Summary: Hey, y'all! Here is where I'll be posting updates!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Hey. It's been about a month since I posted. 

I'm very sorry, but I've decided to delete Renee and the Marauders. Someday I might post it again, or finish it, but oh well. I was starting to dread opening the doc, and I hit a block with it. Thank you for understanding <3

HOWEVER, this DOES NOT mean that I am leaving! I love this site, and I'm going to continue writing and posting! I have joined so many fandoms recently, such as Sherlock, Merlin, Supernatural (kind of), and I just started Haikyu! 

In my absence, I got COVID (I am perfectly fine now, and it wasn't that bad for me. My parents did have it a bit worse, but they're fine now.), some family stuff happened, but that's about it. 

Thanks for reading this, and hopefully I'll have something up soon!

All my love, 

Calli <3


	2. Not an update/Poll

Hey y'all!!! How are you doing? 

Would you like a list of my ocs (so far)? This would essentially be a little collection of what they'd appear in/name/significant other (maybe)/etc 

Please let me know in the comments!

Thank you!!

Love, 

Calli <3


End file.
